


Bending The Rules

by bmouse



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Gen, Heinous Abuse Of Paperwork, M/M, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmouse/pseuds/bmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get along like a house on fire. Luckily, the house is underwater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bending The Rules

"Ok McGarrett, do it." Danny squares his hips and spreads his arms theatrically wide. "Get a move-on."

Steve's eyebrows migrate upwards. 

"Whoa there Danno, what did you want me to do here, exactly?" 

"Don't bullshit me, Steven. My ma was a waterbender, I know all your little tricks and what I'm saying is - you owe me. That stunt at the end was your idea and now me and my favorite tie aren't getting any drier!" He makes little 'gimme' motions with his outstretched hands. A drop of water falls off the end of his nose.

Steve smirks. "No can do Danno, I'm pretty sure there's something about frivolous bending in that regs booklet you keep threatening to chuck at my head."

It’s a serviceable if slightly sub-par volley in their usual back-and-forth. Rated at least a gnashing of the teeth and a you-are-so-beyond-words glare. Something about seeing Danny so off-kilter, so completely in Steve's element, running to his pace (and right behind him, jumping off that pier) makes him want to keep him there, makes the pigtail-pulling part of him pump his fist in the air with joy. Getting his truck seats wet is worth it.

They're both still a little damp when they roll into the office. Chin and Kono are already there hauling equally damp smugglers out of an HPD van.

Even though he knows it might end badly for the state of his face, when Steve sees a stack of familiar forms he can't help himself. He picks it up.

"You know it's coming."

Next to him, Danny freezes. 

"No. No way. I swear by the freakin' Avatar why do you always have to..' 

"Book em' Danno."

The ranting stops. Lightning-fast Danny steps into his space, snatches the stack of forms out of Steve's hands. Flourishing them over a trash can he takes a deep breath. Steve's body pivots, his left foot steps backwards in a ready stance without his conscious input.

Danny breathes out. It's only a light puff of air but midway to the flapping paper stack it ignites into a white-hot superbly controlled fireball. The forms barely even have time to burn. A few red-outlined black embers drift into the metal can. 

Danny grins at him, all teeth. The air around him shimmers with heat. 

"Good thing I take after my old man huh? Do your own goddamned paperwork."


End file.
